


backseat serenade

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad boy Seungmin, Mentions of unsafe driving, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is gender neutral, Recreational Drug Use, fucking in the car, seungmin has tattoos and piercings, why is bad boy seungin not a tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it's always an interesting time when seungmin brings his car out for a ride
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	backseat serenade

**Author's Note:**

> \- lapslock is intended  
> \- this is a drabble  
> \- not beta read, not formatted properly, i honestly just needed to dump it somewhere  
> \- please don't leave mean comments kcfnhx  
> \- i cant believe bad boy seungmin isn't a fucking tag 
> 
> warnings:  
> \- mentions of weed  
> \- mentions of unsafe driving practices 
> 
> — feel free to mention anything i forgot!

your bad boy boyfriend seungmin with his piercings and tattoos rolls weed for you to share in the backseat of his car. 

it's always an interesting time when seungmin decides to use his car for anything, mostly preffering to use his motorcyle to take him places. interesting, as it is, is nice word for it. honestly hot would be more fitting. because anytime both of you would be in the car something else happens. 

a blowjob while driving? done that.

even stopping at the side of the road to fuck in the front seat of the car, riding seungmin while he grips on your waist and your thighs and marks you up all pretty as he fucks into you and you meet him halfway. 

like said before, it's always an interesting time in seungmin's car, and it's more of an adventure when you're both high. 

it's no wonder then, that it starts with wandering hands, with you feeling up the muscles on seungmin's stomach while he takes a drag of the weed, and escalating with his hands on your thighs pressing you against the seats while your lips meet in urgency.

it's no wonder as well when kissing ends in something more and you end up on your back on the leather seats in the backseat of his car with your leg hooked over his shoulder and him fucking into you. 

and it's a good time, with seungmin it always is. and it's the best because he's vocal. he moans and he whimpers and fucks like he means it, with lips attatched to your body or with his head thrown back in ecstasy, seungmin fucks hard and fast and good and it always ends up the same. with a sweet kiss on the lips and praises. 


End file.
